George Clinton Concerts 1970s
Parliament-Funkadelic 1970 February 15-17, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY March 7, 1970 Ernie D's Campus Ballroom, Detroit, MI March 27-28, 1970 Palladium, Birmingham, MI June 12-13, 1970 20 Grand, Detroit, MI July 17, 1970 Factorie Ballroom, Waterford, MI July 18, 1970 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL (WCFL'S BIG 10 Summer Music Festival) July 19, 1970 Diana Oughton Memorial Park, Ann Arbor, MI November 8, 1970 Früt Palace, Mount Clemens, MI (They had a few shows in Bermuda, in November of 1970) December 26, 1970 20 Grand, Detroit, MI February 15-17, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY 1971 ??/??/71 San Francisco, CA ??/??/71 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI January 1-2, 1971 20 Grand, Detroit, MI January 9, 1971 Palladium, Birmingham, MI Funkadelic UK Tour 1971 May 4, 1971 Wintergardens, Cleethorpes, ENG May 5, 1971 Speakeasy, London, ENG May 7, 1971 Civic Center, Coventry, ENG (Early show) May 7, 1971 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, ENG (Late show) May 8, 1971 Lincoln Racecourse, Lincoln, ENG (Lincoln Arts Festival) May 9, 1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG May 10, 1971 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG May 12, 1971 Assembly Hall Theatre, Turnbridge Wells, ENG May 13, 1971 Mecca Lacarno Ballroom, Leeds, ENG May 14, 1971 Liverpool Polytechnic Student Union, Liverpool, ENG May 15, 1971 Kirklevington Country Club, Kirklevington, ENG May 16, 1971 Blisworth Hotel, Northhampton, ENG May 17, 1971 Quaintways, Chester, ENG May 18, 1971 Fox at Starlight, Crawley, ENG May 19, 1971 Country Club, London, ENG May 20, 1971 Kursaal, Southend, ENG May 21, 1971 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL May 22, 1971 Village Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG (Early Show) May 22, 1971 Temple Bar, London, ENG (Late Show) May 23, 1971 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG June 18, 1971 Auto Show, Detroit, MI July 1971 Robert Kennedy Stadium July 1, 1971 Detroit, MI August 11, 1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI August 12, 1971 Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI (Free John Now!) September 3, 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH (Supporting Amboy Dukes) September 12, 1971 Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI (First show with Tyrone Lampkin & Harold Beane) September 15-16, 1971 Gaslight Au Go Go, New York City, NY September 21-October 14, 1971 West Coast Tour October 22, 1971 Bloomington High School Gymnasium, Bloomington, IN October 29, 1971 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI November 10-11, 1971 Gaslight Au Go Go, New York City, NY November 11-December 26, 1971 South African Tour? December 31, 1971 Cinderella Ballroom, Detroit, MI 1972 ??/??/72 The Sugar Shack, Boston, MA January 15, 1972 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD March 4, 1972 Embassy Room, Baltimore, MD April 2, 1972 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley CA May 13, 1972 North Western University, Evanston, IL December 16, 1972 Machine Hall, Indianapolis, IN 1973 March 11, 1973 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (With Osibisa) March 13, 1973 The Sugar Shack, Boston, MA May 11, 1973 Mcmillan Theatre, New York City, NY June 2, 1973 R.F.K. Stadium, Washington DC July 22-24, 1973 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Robin Trower) August 3, 1973 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI August 11, 1973 Downing Stadium at Randall’s Island, New York, NY September 17, 1973 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI September 19-23, 1973 Whisky a Go Go, West Hollywood, CA November 3, 1973 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL December 12-16, 1973 Whisky a Go Go, West Hollywood, CA 1974 ??/??/74 The Sugar Shack, Boston, MA ??/??/74 Baltimore, MD ??/??/74 Cleveland Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH ??/??/74 Capitol Center, Landover, MD (First show with Michael Hampton) December 12, 1974 The Tomorrow Club, Youngstown, OH 1975 (With War in September and October of 1975) ??/??/75 Washington DC ???? ??/??/75 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN They did "Be My Beach", with Chaka Khan and Mandrill ??/??/75 War Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supporting WAR) February 13-19, 1975 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (Supporting Ohio Players) May 29, 1975 MSU Auditorium, East Lansing, MI (supporting Rufus & Chaka Khan) May 30, 1975 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI (supporting Rufus & Chaka Khan) June 1, 1975 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Jimmie Walker Dynamite! Show) July 18, 1975 Arena, San Antonio, TX July 19, 1975 Convention Center, Dallas, TX July 22, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, New Orleans, LA July 24, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL July 25, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL July 26, 1975 Coliseum, Monroe, LA July 27, 1975 Shreveport, LA July 28, 1975 Coliseum, Jackson, MS August 3, 1975 Omni, Atlanta, GA August 2, 1975 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN August 3, 1975 Convention Center, Louisville, KY October 18, 1975 Franfort Arena, Frankfort, KY (supporting Ohio Players) October 27, 1975 The Sugar Shack, Boston, MA August 4-5, 1975 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supporting WAR) August 16, 1975 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY August 19, 1975 Civic Center, Waterbury, CT August 22, 1975 Coliseum, Cape Cod, MA August 30, 1975 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH 1976 (With Bootsy's Rubber Band in the second half of 1976 and with a reconstituted Sly & the Family Stone feat. Dawn Silva and Lynn Mabry for about a month begining early November/late October) ??/??/76 Mobile AL ???? ??/??/76 Richmond VA ???? ??/??/76 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum Before the Earth Tour, no mothership 02/??/76 Washington, DC The Capital Boogie Showdown With Bootsy's Rubber Band April 18, 1976 Allen Theatre, Cleveland, OH April 24, 1976 The Mosque, Richmond, VA May 14, 1976 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH May 15, 1976 Pittsburgh Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA June 11, 1976 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK June 20, 1976 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI 1976-07-16 ???, ?? ??? August 11, 1976 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA August 12, 1976 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA August 14, 1976 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA 08/??/76 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY September 26, 1976 Stewart Airfield, Hangar E, Newburgh, NY 10/02/76 Civic Center, Providence, RI (w/ the Rubber Band, 8PM, adv $6 door $7) The P-Funk Earth Tour 1976 10/27/76 New Orleans LA Municipal Auditorium 10/28/76 Baton Rouge LA Louisiana State Univ. October 29, 1976 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS 10/30/76 Lake Charles LA The Arena, Le Centre Sivique 10/31/76 Houston TX The Summit 11/??/76(?)Denver CO ???? no Sly, with Santana 11/03/76 San Antonio TX Convention Community Center 11/05/76 Dallas TX Convention Center 11/06/76 Norman OK University of Oklahoma November 7, 1976 Civic Center, Tulsa, OK 11/10/76 Shereveport LA Hirsch Memorial Coliseum 11/12/76 Nashville TN ???? 11/14/76 Baltimore MD Civic Center 11/18/76 Pittsburgh PA ???? 11/19/76 Roanoke VA Civic Center 11/20/76 Charlotte NC Coliseum 11/21/76 Greensboro NC Coliseum 11/24/76 Birmingham AL Coliseum 11/25/76 Montgomery AL Memorial Auditorium 11/26/76 Macon GA Coliseum 11/27/76 Columbus GA ???? 11/28/76 Mobile AL Municipal Auditorium 12/01/76 St Petersburgh FL ???? 12/03/76 Jacksonville FL ???? 12/04/76 Miami FL ???? 12/05/76 Lakeland FL ???? 12/07/76 Savannah GA ???? 12/09/76 Fayetteville NC ???? 12/10/76 Hampton VA Coliseum 12/11/76 Columbia SC ???? 12/17/76 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 12/26/76 Capital Center, Landover, MD December 27, 1976 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA December 29, 1976 Nashville Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 31, 1976 The Omni, Atlanta, GA 1977 P. Funk Earth Tour 1977 January 19, 1977 The Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Rose Royce) January 21, 1977 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA January 23, 1977 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Rose Royce) January 30, 1977 Omaha Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (supported by Rose Royce) February 5, 1977 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO (supported by Santana) February 26, 1977 Rutgers University/Livingston Colege Gym, New Brunswick, NJ March 11, 1977 Hara Arena, Trotwood, OH (supported by Rose Royce) March 12, 1977 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by Rose Royce) March 13, 1977 Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supported by Rose Royce) March 15, 1977 Wendler Arena, Saginaw, MI (supported by Rose Royce) March 19, 1977 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN March 25, 1977 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA March 26, 1977 Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA March 27, 1977 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC (supported by Rose Royce) March 31, 1977 Savannah Civic Center, Savannah, GA (supported by Gap Band) April 1, 1977 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL (supported by Gap Band) April 2, 1977 Hollywood Sportatorium, Pembroke Pines, FL (supported by Gap Band) April 3, 1977 Lakeland Civic Center, Lakeland, FL (supported by Gap Band) April 6, 1977 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY (supported by Rose Royce) April 8, 1977 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL (supported by Rose Royce) April 9, 1977 Birmingham–Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL (supported by Rose Royce) April 10, 1977 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supported by Rose Royce) May 28, 1977 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (With Isley Brothers, Rufus & Chaka Khan, Rose Royce, Brothers Johnson, Bootsy's Rubber Band) June 4, 1977 Los Angeles Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (Fuzzy's last show) September 2, 1977 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI September 4, 1977 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH September 9, 1977 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Frankie Beverly & Maze, Bootsy's Rubber Band. There was no little mothership at the gig, after someone was shot and killed. The big mothership landed with the house lights on) September 10, 1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 16-17, 1977 Capitol Centre, Landover, MD October 1, 1977 Hirsch Memorial Coluseum, Shreveport, LA October 7, 1977 The Summit, Houston, TX October 8, 1977 Dallas Convention Center, Dallas, TX October 23, 1977 Convention Center, Pine Bluff, AR November 3, 1977 Aladdin Hotel, Las Vegas, NV November 5, 1977 Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA November 6, 1977 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA November 8, 1977 Aladdin Hotel, Las Vegas, NV December 19, 1977 The Summit, Houston, TX December 27, 1977 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Bootsy's Rubber Band) December 29, 1977 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supported by Bootsy's Rubber Band) December 31, 1977 Omni, Atlanta, GA (with Bootsy's Rubber Band, Wild Cherry, Chapparalls) 1978 (With the Brides of Funkenstein, Parlet and James W Jackson on the Europe tour 1978. Around october/november '78 they did a 32 city "anti-tour", aka the one nation tour, with no mothership) ??/??/78 Largo MD ???? The Second Coming.. ??/??/78 Oakland CA Oakland Coliseum W/ James W Jackson ??/??/78 Monroe LA Moneroe Civic Center ??/??/78 Detroit MI Cobo Hall January 27, 1978 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) January 28, 1978 The Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) January 29, 1978 Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) 02/04/78 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum The Flashlight Tour w/ the Rubber Band February 5, 1978 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) February 10, 1978 Baltimore Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supported by the Kool & the Gang) February 16, 1978 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) February 18, 1978 Capital Centre, Landover, MD (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) 02/23/78 Savannah GA Civic Centre with Cameo and Bar March 4, 1978 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN On March 9, in the middle of the "Flashlight" tour, Greg Boyer, Bennie Cowan and Greg Thomas stared to tour with P-Funk. March 10, 1978 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) March 21, 1978 The Summit, Houston, TX March 23, 1978 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO April 1, 1978 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by the Bar-Kays) 04/07/78 Washington DC ???? April 8, 1978 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO April 13, 1978 The Summit, Houston, TX May 13, 1978 VIP Records, Inglewood, CA (in store appearance) May 13, 1978 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Bar-Kays & Faze-O) May 14, 1978 County Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supported by Bar-Kays & Faze-O) May 21, 1978 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA May 27, 1978 Civic Center, Providence, RI June 3, 1978 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA June 8, 1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY June 10, 1978 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY August 26, 1978 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL (supported by the Bar-Kays & Con Funk Shun) 10/??/78 Memphis TN ???? 10/??/78 Chicago IL Aragon Ballroom Anti-tour October 6, 1978 Kleinhan's Music Hall Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 10/07/78 Cleveland OH ???? Anti Tour 10/12/78 Milwaukee WI Riverside Theatre 10/14/78 Kansas City KS Memorila Hall October 17, 1978 Armadillo, Austin, TX October 18, 1978 Convention Center, Dallas, TX 10/19/78 Shreveport LA ???? 11/01/78 Washington DC Howard Theatre Anti Tour 11/02/78 Washington DC Howard Theatre Anti Tour 11/03/78 Philadelphia PA Tower Theater Anti Tour November 5, 1978 Palladium, New York City, NY (Anti Tour) November 6, 1978 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ November 19, 1978 Berkely Community Theater, Berkely, CA December 2, 1978 Nemeleinhalle, Neunkirchen, GER December 3, 1978 Griedrich Ebert Hall, Ludwigshafn, GER December 4, 1978 Stagthalle, Offenbach, GER December 8, 1978 Jaap Eden Hall, Amsterdam, NED December 10, 1978 Kings Hall - Bellevue, Manchester, ENG December 11-14, 1878 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG December 15, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG December 16, 1978 Pavillion, Paris, FRA 1979 (The Apollo shows was advertised as "George Clinton's Production of Popsicle Stick starring Parliament Funkadelic". GC didn't perform but he was backstage overseeing thangs. Tix were $8 (balcony), $10 (mezzanine) and $12 (orchestra)) ??/??/79 St. Louis, MO ???? Aqua Boogie tour, with Eddie Hazel January 25, 1979 Savannah Civic Center, Savannah, GA January 26, 1979 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC February 1-2, 1979 Capital Centre, Landover, MD February 3, 1979 Roanoke Civic Center, Roanoke, VA February 14-15, 1979 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI 02/18/79 Landover, MD ???? February 28, 1979 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY March 3-4, 1979 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (Motor Booty Tour, supported on the 3rd by Cameo, The Bar-Kays, Brides of Funkenstein) March 10, 1979 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL March 16, 1979 Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX (supported by Brides of Funkenstein) March 17, 1979 Civic Center, Lake Charles, LA (supported by Brides of Funkenstein) March 18, 1979 The Summit, Houston, TX (supported by Brides of Funkenstein) April 5, 1979 IMA Auditorium, Flint, MI April 8, 1979 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH April 21, 1979 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO May 26, 1979 L.A. Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (World's Greatest Funk Festival, supported by Bootsy's Rubber Band, Rick James, Bar-Kays, Brides of Funkenstein, Con Funk Shun, Parley) July 1, 1979 Pontiac Silverdome, Pontiac, MI (World's Greatest Funk Festival) July 22, 1979 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (Summer Funk Festival '79) August 3, 1979 Leopolds Records & Tapes, Berkeley, CA August 4, 1979 Oakland Stadium, Oakland, CA (Funk On The Green #1) October 10-14 & 17-21, Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY October 26, 1979 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA October 26, 1979 Archie's Restaurant, Newport News, VA (Aftershow) 1979-11-00 Houston, TX ???? 1979-11-00 Landover, MD Capitol Centre 1979-11-07 Cleveland, OH The Agora 1979-11-12 Nashville, TN ???? November 13, 1979 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Rappers Delight) November 16, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 1979-11-19 Houston, TX ???? 1979-11-19 Nashville, TN ????